


The Dark and Hollow Pastas

by shickzander



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shickzander/pseuds/shickzander
Summary: A Hetalia Zombie Apocolypse.Germany, Sweden, Finland, and Canada have barricaded themselves in the latter's hunting lodge. Where are the other countries and will they make it to the lodge? Only time will tell.(This version contains slight changes from its original Wattpad copy due to editing)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited out all the accents because honestly, they were annoying as all hell. I've also changed a bit of phrasing here and there. I wrote this back in 2015 so the overall idea is kind of childish and whimsical, but it's still one of the works I personally underrate.

"Where is everybody? The meeting started ten minutes ago." Germany scratched his head. Usually even the slowest nations were present by now. 

What was going on?

The only countries in the meeting room were Sweden, Finland, and America. 

"I don't know what could have happened to them." Finland shrugged. Sweden nodded his agreement. 

Germany sighed. Even the early risers like the Netherlands and England were AWOL. Something was clearly wrong. 

"Um...I might know what happened to them." America spoke up. He seemed a lot quieter than usual. Was he sick? No. America would never come to a meeting if he was sick. 

"Where are they then?" 

"Well...I don't know where they are exactly...but I do know why they're not here eh?" 

"Just tell us what's going on, America." Germany groaned. 

America pursed his lips. "Well, I'm not America, but-" 

"What do you mean you're not America?" Finland gave the country a suspicious look.

"I'm Canada. Remember? France's kid?" 

"Oh ja. I remember." Germany recalled. "Zhe one who carries around Zhe bear."

"Yeah...except I won't be carrying Kuma around any more." The country whimpered.

"Why is that?" Sweden asked. 

"Well, it sort of ties into why the others are gone..." Canada bit his lip. 

"Witch is?"

"You know how my brother is so obsessed with those Zombie movies?"

"Ja." 

"Those movies are no longer works of fiction." Canada bowed his head. 

"Oh no!" Finland gasped. 

"I don't buy it. Is this some joke your bruder put you up to?" 

"Do you honestly think I would joke about something like this? I haven't seen my family in weeks eh?" Tears formed in the Canadian's eyes. 

"There, there." Sweden comforted seemingly awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared for everybody." Canada apologized. 

"We all are." Germany successfully hid his emotions from the others. Italy, Prussia, Japan; all the people he cared about were in danger.

"The best we can do is live so we can see our loved ones again." 

The others nodded. 

"Alfred and I used to joke aboot this happening. We made a promise to meet up at my hunting lodge. It's super secure because I store my maple syrup reserves there." 

"Why would you have that much protection for-never mind." Germany shook his head. At least it was safe. "How's The food storage?" 

"It can hold aboot twenty people for a whole year." 

"There are more than twenty countries." Germany pointed out. 

"Yes...but unfortunately not all the countries are going to make it there." Canada pursed his lips. 

The others nodded sadly. 

"And anyway, if we run out of food, we can always hunt. I'm quite good at it myself." 

"So what we're going to do is head home. Collect as many supplies as jou can und zhen meet at Canada's lodge. Got it?" 

"And leave a note behind so your friends and families know where to find you." Canada added. 

"Ja. I will see you all soon."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter is really short. I don't know if it's because I originally wrote it that way or if something glitched out and I lost most of it. I used to write on paper and then type it up to post, so I didn't use a word count, which means a lot of the chapters in my early works are under my 500 word minimum.

"This place is beautiful." Finland exclaimed. "It would be nice to spend Christmas here." 

"Indeed." Sweden agreed. 

"This seems safe enough." Germany put his bag down. Canada could hear the clatter of glass. It was just like Germany to bring beer along with him. 

"The gates are tall, but if enough zombies wander this way, they might accumulate enough to climb over. We'll have to keep at least one person in the watchtowers at all times." Canada explored his mind for any other useful information. "The storage rooms are just through the kitchen. Germany, why don't you take the first watch?

"Danke, America." Germany nodded. He turned to leave. 

"It's Canada." Canada yelled out. He doubted the Germany heard him though. 

"Let's get this stuff put away." Finland gestured to all the bags around him.   
Canada nodded and got right to work.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm looking at the other chapters and it seems to be a pattern. All the chapters are short, but that just means it's a nice quick read.   
> Also this chapter is way cringy honestly. WTF was I on? Whatever. I was enjoying myself and that's all that matters.

"Guys, we're in trouble." Canada shouted from the kitchen a few days into their seclusion.

"What is it this time?" Germany groaned. The day before he had made a big scene over forgetting the lyrics to a Celine Dion song. He was only soothed when the other countries assured him that France would tell him when he arrived.

"We're out of eggs."

"Eggs? Seriously?" Germany groaned. And he thought Italy was bothersome about food...

"Yes. And we need them to make pancakes eh?" Canada's voice scratched through the air like Belarus's did when she got angry.

"Are pancakes really that important?"

"Yes. Without pancakes I'll probably show my true self...and that's not very pretty."

"Stop acting like Italy and eat something else."

"You don't understand." Canada emerged from the kitchen, his fingernails clawing against his abdomen. "What if I took away your wurst, b'y? What then, Eh b'y? What then?"

"Calm down, Canada."

"OH THE GOOD 'OL HOCKEY GAME!" He fell to the floor, rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong with him?" Sweden entered the room, having switched guard duties with Finland.

"He needs eggs to make pancakes." Germany groaned.

"Canada, is there a farm around here somewhere we can steal a chicken from?" Sweden asked.

"Steal?" Germany grimaced.

"In case you haven't noticed, the world is ending. One chicken to provide eggs is a worthwhile investment."

"Two hours." Canada rasped. The poor guy looked rabid.

"Huh?"

"There's a farm two hours away from here. I've got a cat carrier in the basement. LET'S DO THIS!"

"We could also use a cow or something too. Milk is useful." Sweden started to turn, but Germany stopped him.

"How could you go along with this."

"It could be practical for when the others get here. You know how picky some of them are with their food."   
Germany sighed, remembering how Italy, and sometimes even Japan acted during the war.

"Fine. Do what you want. But be careful."

"Thanks, b'y." Canada picked himself up. "I think I can hold myself together for a few hours."

 


	4. Chapter Four

The lodge was so quiet without Canada wandering around singing East Coast Music and Germany stomping across the floor with his massive boots.

The latter was taking a nap, something he didn't do very often.

Finland stood in the tower closest to the gate. There weren't any zombies around currently, in fact, only three had shown up since the whole ordeal began. Sweden had sliced the head off of two, and Germany the third.

Finland was about to switch his guard to the tower on the north end when he heard the snapping of twigs below.

Canada and Sweden couldn't be back this early? Could they?

"Hurry up. God, you're slow." A head of blonde hair strolled under the trees outside. Behind them bounced a little blue hat.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, you jerk." A familiar voice whined. Finland's face broke into a smile.

"Sea!" He shouted, pressing in the code to open the gate. Sealand and Britain strolled in.

"Fin!" Sealand jumped into Finland's arms, latching his tiny hands onto the Nordic's shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"He might be a pain, but I wasn't going to leave him on his own." Britain said just as the gate automatically shut behind him. "Who's all here?"

"Just me and Germany right now."Finland put Sealand down. "Canada and Sve went out to pick up a few things."

"Sweden and who?"

"You know, America's brother."

"America has a brother?" Britain scratched his head.

"Yeah. Weird right?" Finland shrugged. "So what's the situation out there like?"

"It's horrible. Those Zombies are bloody everywhere. It was almost impossible to get here."

"I'm sleepy. Jerk Face wouldn't let me take any breaks."

"If you kept taking breaks, you would have been dead a long time ago."

"Come on, Sea. Let's find you a room." Finland started to the lodge just as Germany came out. 

"Ah, Britain. Good to see you."

Britain was caught off guard by the complement. "Yeah, you too."

"Do you think your magic could help us with anything?"

"I have a great spell for growing and maintaining crops. That could come in handy."

"Ja. I think there is some space out back for you to start on."

"You want me to start now?" Britain's jaw fell open, ready to object.

"Nein. You can start when you're ready."

The conversation was cut off when Finland shut the door between himself and them. "Alright, Sea. Time for bed."

 


	5. Chapter Four

Sweden was tying up what he deemed to be two worthy milking cows when he heard the scream trailing down from the barn.   
He quickly secured the two creatures to a tree before heading in the direction of the noise. 

Canada was just outside the chicken's cage standing over something Sweden couldn't quite see. He stepped deeper into the darkness, his eyes registering the object immediately.

It was a person, his head detached from his body. The man's flesh was rotting away and he looked up at the two countries with dead eyes. 

"It's okay. I handled it." 

Sweden noticed the blade in the North American country's hand. 

"We should hurry in case there's another one." Sweden turned, hearing Canada's hum of agreement. 

"So, were you hurt?" Sweden asked as they walked back, him leading one cow and Canada leading the other as well as carrying the chicken. He seemed to be walking strangely but Sweden couldn't tell. 

"Naw. It's just a scratch." 

Sweden stopped walking. "A scratch?"

"From the chicken wire. Some of it was broken and nicked my side." Canada assured him. 

"Oh. Chicken wire." Sweden didn't remember any broken wire, but then again he hadn't been paying attention. 

"Let's just get home as soon as we can, b'y. I'm hungrier than Al after a long day."


	6. Chapter Six

"Sve!" Finland shouted when the door closed behind Sweden and Canada. 

"Wife!" Sweden called back. The two embraced happily while Canada took both of the cows off to an empty lean-to he used to store wood in the winter. 

"Sweden, guess who's here!" Canada heard Finland shout enthusiastically. 

So some of the countries made it here eh?

"I don't know. Who?" Sweden's voice was so low. Canada could barely hear it. 

"Daddy!" Canada winced at the shriek. 

_Great_. Sealand. 

"Hey, America. Need help?" 

"Britain?" Of course Sealand didn't make it to the lodge on his own. There was no way. 

"Yeah, it's me." Britain took the cat carrier out of Canada's hands and peeked inside. "A chicken? That's a good thing to have."

"You know...I'm not actually-" 

"Do you have a cold, America? Your voice is so soft." 

"I'm not America." Canada sighed.

"Oh...Sorry...Um..." 

"Canada." 

"Canada! That's it." Britain chuckled. "You know, these creatures really should get proper shelter." 

"Yeah, this place wasn't built to be a farm...But there's a huge load of lumber in one of the back buildings." Canada pointed to one of the storage buildings. 

"Here, I'll help you build a chicken coop." 

"Thanks, b'y." Canada nodded. Britain headed off to start his work.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Have you seen Papa France around since the Zombies started?" Canada asked as he hammered a nail into the side of the fence they were building.

"I haven't heard from France since the night of our last meeting." Britain admitted.

"Oh." Canada sighed.

"You sure do that a lot, don't you?"

"Do what?"

"Sigh."

Canada looked down at the hammer in his hands sombrely. "Yeah. It's just a habit, I guess." He shrugged. "So what was he doing? Papa, I mean."

"He was out drinking with the Bad Touch Trio and left a few alarming messages in my mobile." Britain's face turned red as he  remembered the bloody frog's drunken voice slurring about how he was "In love with the Black Sheep of Europe."

"I sure hope they find their way here." Canada's voice was soft. Even for him.

"Me too." Britain put down his hammer and sat down on the stack of wood they had ready for the fence. "Come, sit down."

"Oh...Uh...Okay." The younger country dropped his tools next to the half finished fence and headed in the elder's direction.

The former empire noticed how the boy winced as he sat down.

"Are you hurt, Canada?" He asked.

"Oh...No. It's nothing."

"You were wincing just now." Britain insisted.

"Yeah, well, I cut myself on some chicken wire earlier."

"Is it bad?"

"No. No, it's fine."

"But you're a country. You should have healed by now."

"I...uh-"

"Wait a second."

Canada's face paled.

"Didn't you have a little pet bear?" England remembered a little kid always following Alfred around when he was younger. That could only be...

"Yes. Um...Kumajiro."

"Kumajiro. I remember now. You used to split your food with him and wouldn't let anybody touch him."

Canada nodded.

"So where is the little rascal?"

Canada's eyes widened and he pursed his lips. "Kuma is...Kuma's not with us anymore."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Canada. I had no idea."

"It's okay."

"Do you mind telling me what happened to him?"

Canada shook his head, tears escaping his eyes. "I'm going to lie down. Tell Germany to wake me up when it's my watch eh?"

Britain nodded and watched the country walk away, wondering what nerve he struck this time.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

America shot another round of bullets into another zombie's head.   
"This is so cool bruh. It's just like a video game." He shouted ecstatically.   
"Mr. America, you don't need to shoot the zombies that much. Just a simple shot to the back of the neck should suffice." The zombies were like miniature titans, Japan realized, except they could be taken down by dismembering the head alone and didn't regenerate their lost limbs.   
"But it's more fun this way, dude." America insisted.   
"It may be fun, but it's also wasteful."   
"Whatever, man." America groaned just as the duo approached a towering wall, large enough to keep an entire country of zombies out.   
"Wow. I didn't know my bro was this protective of his maple syrup." He gaped.   
"I sure hope someone is on the other side." Japan looked up, seeing a tower inside with a lone figure seated in the middle.   
"Germany!" he called, recognizing the country's silhouette immediately.   
"Who's outside?" America heard a familiar British voice ask the man in the tower.   
"Tis I! The mighty hero and his Yaoi dealing sidekick."   
"Shhh. You promised to keep that a secret." Japan hissed under his breath.   
"Sorry dude." America apologised as the gate slid open.   
Britain gave them each a quick check before motioning for Germany to close them in.   
"Where's my bro, Iggy?" America asked.   
"Don't call me that, and brother?" England pushed his bushy eyebrows together.   
"Yeah. Canadia. Where is he?"  
"Oh him. He's upstairs taking a nap."   
"Thanks dude." America started toward the lodge, but his former guardian stopped him.   
"Let him sleep, America."   
"Okay. Yeah." The blonde stopped walking "Hey, do you guys have any food?"   
Japan laughed. Typical America.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

After a few hours of reading, Britain started to worry about the country sleeping upstairs.   
He hadn't come down despite the obnoxiously loud noises his twin was making in the kitchen.   
The emerald eyed Brit made his way up the stairs and knocked lightly on Canada's bedroom door.   
"Are you alright in there?"   
When he didn't get an answer, he pushed into the room as quietly as he could.   
Canada was lying horizontally across his bed, his back to the door and his blankets underneath him.   
Britain rounded the bed, smiling at the way the northern country's fist was curled up against his mouth. No wonder Francis liked him so much. He really was a sweet sleeper, unlike America who just spread himself out and drooled over everything.   
Canada let out a tiny sniffle. He had been crying.   
"Poor little guy." England knelt beside him, brushing a lock of hair out of the boy's eyes.   
Canada whimpered and moved his hand away from his face.   
"Oh my lord." Britain gasped.   
A trail of red was flowing out of the corner of his mouth, landing on the red and white bedspread.   
"Canada? Are you alright?" he shook the blonde, heart quickening in fear.   
"How could ja not have ketsup chips?" He mumbled sleepily.  
"Canada! Wake up!"   
"Mnm?" His eyes opened and he blinked up at the older country.   
"Canada, you're bleeding." England snatched Canada's glasses off the nightstand and placed them in their owner's hands.   
Matthew put them on before wiping his mouth off and gaping dumbly at the blood.   
"Is it your country?"   
"No. I don't think so." The light in his eyes was dim and tired like Greece's usually was.   
"Then why were you coughing up blood?"   
"I don't know, okay, b'y?" He groaned.   
Britain sighed but replaced his frustrated expression with a calm smile.   
"Your brother is here."   
"Alfie? He's alive!" Canada wiped the remainder of the blood off on the inside of his sweater and jumped out of bed.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't even a hundred words. Ridiculous.

"Bro!" America was on his twin instantly. "You have no idea how heroic I was on the way here."   
Canada winced as his Sibling's embrace tightened.   
"Dude?" America looked at his brother in puzzlement when they parted.   
"Yeah?" More blood trickled from between his lips.   
"Your stomach..."   
Canada looked down at the red staining the side of his shirt.   
"Oh crap." He clutched the wound, violet eyes wide with fear.   
"Canada, Bro? Tell me what happened."   
"I-" Canada never got the chance to properly answer. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"How's he doing?" Germany asked, looking down at the head of blonde hair resting on the red pillow.   
"His cut got infected." England petted Canada's head fondly while America paced the room anxiously.   
"How exactly did he cut himself?" Germany inquired.   
"He said on metal."   
"You don't sound very sure about that."   
"I only had his word for it."   
"Do you think there was a chance he-"   
"No! Mattie would never lie about something like that! If he was hurt by a zombie he would tell us."   
"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Sweden tested.   
"Hey Sve, when Canada dies can I take his land in the name of Sealand?" The tiny micronation asked sweetly.   
"Yes, Peter."   
"Firstly, Canada isn't going to die, and secondly, what kind of promise is that?"   
"Somebody has to take over lost land." Sweden shrugged.   
"Now isn't the time for territorial battles. There are zombies out there und we still don't know vhere most of our friends are."   
Everybody went quiet at the German's words. As usual, he had some pretty valid points.   
The silence was broken when Canada stirred.   
"Shhh. Go back to sleep." Britain cooed. He went back to stroking the slumbering country's hair.   
"Kuma..." He mumbled. "Kuma no."   
"Where is Kumajiro?" Germany asked. "He never got to tell us during that meeting."   
"I saw Canada the day before the first zombies came out. He had his bear with him then." America recalled.   
"He told me earlier that Kuma wasn't with us anymore. I think that means..." Britain trailed off.   
"He really loved that bear." America dropped his head in sorrow.   
"We should let him sleep." Japan suggested. "All this noise is probably bothering him."   
"I'll stay here and keep an eye on him." America suggested.   
"Good idea. I'll take Finland's watch in the tower while the rest of you help Britain in the yard." Germany decided.   
The countries all nodded and dispersed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"I told you the awesome me would find it!" Prussia cheered as the giant wall came into view.   
"It's about time, Mon Ami." France groaned as Pierre and Gilbird got into another loud conversation.   
"Your kid sure knows how to build a wall, amigo." Spain adjusted his grip on the unconscious Romano in his arms.   
"Oui. Mon Garçon is très bien when it comes to protecting his precious maple syrup." France chuckled to himself.   
Prussia nodded and approached the gate.   
"It's alright losers! The awesome Prussia and his not-as-awesome friends are here to save you!" He shouted.   
The gate flew open immediately.   
"See, look how amazing I am." He said to his friends.   
"Bruder!"   
"West!" Prussia ran forward to hug his brother who actually hugged back for once.   
"I was so worried." He whispered low enough that the others couldn't hear. Prussia smirked.   
"About me? Surely you didn't think the awesome me would be in any kind of danger."   
"Just shut up und get inside." Germany growled.   
"Where is mon garçon?" France asked just as Germany noticed Romano in Spain's arms.   
"Where's his bruder?" Germany asked the brunette, ignoring France's question.   
"I don't know. I was gonna ask Romano when he woke up." Spain shrugged.   
"Go ask Britain what room to put him in. He's in the back." Germany poked his thumb over his shoulder and Spain rushed off.   
"Germany, tell me where mon petite enfant is si vous plais!" France begged.   
"Who?"   
The blonde Frenchman groaned. "Canada. Where is he?"   
"Oh. Him. Ja, he's upstairs in his bed." Germany caught France by the arm before he left. "Be careful with him though. He's slightly injured."   
France's eyes widened in fear and he took off toward the lodge.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Mon garçon!" France slammed through the Canadian's bedroom door, causing America to jump up in surprise.   
"Quiet." He whined. "You'll wake him."   
France rushed to the sleeping country's side. He looked so delicate lying there, so peaceful. France took his hand, resting his face next to his son's.   
"France, bro. Don't wake him up." America hissed.   
"Je suis désolé." He whispered. "So what exactly happened to him?"   
America was silent. His gaze drifted to his brother's stomach.   
"France, dude? Do you think Mattie would tell us if he was bitten?"   
France was caught off guard by the question.   
"I...I think he would."   
"Cuz the others think he was, but he wouldn't lie to us...not if it meant putting us in danger."  
France nodded, feeling a small squeeze from his child's hand.   
"Papa?"   
"Oui. Your papa is here."   
Canada opened his eyes slowly. His face broke into a smile once his blurry vision made out who was sitting next to him.   
"You're safe." The boy sat up, his face as bright as the lamp beside his bed.   
"Oui. It took a while to get here because Spain had to find Romano." France hugged his former colony. "But we're here now."   
"Dudes, I'm starving." America groaned.   
"I'll make you and mon Mathieu some of my famous crêpes. How does that sound?" France let go of Canada's hand. "Amerique, why don't you help me keep Angleterre out of the kitchen?"   
America nodded, standing up.   
"Papa? " Canada squeaked. "Can I help you cook?"   
France pursed his lips. He knew how much little Mathieu loved cooking with him, but if something happened...  
"Non. You must rest."   
"But Papa-"   
"Please, bro, we don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." America begged.   
"Fine. I'll stay." Canada sighed. He buried himself in his covers, leaving the other two filled with guilt.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Worry not, Canada. The awesome Prussia heard you were ailing and came to cure you with mein awesomeness!" Prussia pushed open Canada's bedroom door with the force of a bull.   
He wasn't met with applause as he expected, but it was only because the injured country was asleep.   
"Canada! Wake up und bask in mein awesomeness. Kesesesese." Prussia jumped onto the bed, receiving an irritated groan from the blonde.   
"Leave me alone, by." he hissed.   
"But Francey Pants told me to watch over jou." Prussia objected.   
"You can stay. Just be quiet eh?" The country pulled his spare pillow over his head.   
Prussia hopped off the bed and sat in the chair beside it. He sighed in boredom.   
"Hey, Prussia?" Canada asked after a while. His voice was mostly absorbed by his pillow, making it's already quiet sound even harder to hear.   
"Ja?" Prussia looked up from the window, glad that the silence was broken. He didn't like the silence.   
"Can you sing me to sleep, b'y?"   
"Sing to you?" Prussia tilted his head in confusion.   
"Yeah. You can sing eh?"   
"I-Uh..." Prussia paused. "What awesome song do you want me to sing for joy."   
"Papa used to sing to me in French...but you don't know those songs...do you?"   
"Nein." Prussia scratched the back of his neck.   
"Do you know anything by Celine Dion."   
"Nein."   
"Shania Twain?"   
"Nein. Sorry."   
Canada sighed. "Stompin' Tom Connors?"   
Prussia smiled. "I do know that Hockey song you love so much. You played it on repeat one day when you were at France's place."   
"I did, didn't I?"   
"Do jou vant me to start or...?"   
"Oui." Canada curled up in a little ball and Prussia sat at his side.   
"Oh the good 'ol hockey game is the best game you can name. Und the best game you can name is the good ol' hockey game."   
This only caused the Canadian to laugh.   
"what? Is mein singing to awesome for you?"   
"No. It's your accent."   
"Well your accent is aboot the weirdest one I've ever heard eh, b'y?" Prussia teased.   
"Shut up." Canada chuckled.   
Prussia smiled at making the country laugh.   
"Have you heard from the others at all?"   
"Vell, Switzerland, Austria, and Liechtenstein are all safe within the walls of Switzy's house. We both know no zombies are getting anywhere near that place."   
"True." Canada nodded. "Anybody else?"   
"Russia, his sisters, and the Baltic Trio are all together and safe as vell."   
"You know, we don't really talk much, do we?"   
"Nein. Ve don't." Prussia looked the boy over, taking in the blonde hair, the violet eyes, his average build.   
He was...kind of...adorable.   
"Do you like pancakes?" He asked suddenly.   
"Hm?"   
"Pancakes. Do you like them?"   
"Oh. Ja. I do."   
Canada smiled.   
"What about you? Do you like beer?"   
"Well, I'm not really known for it, but it's my drink of choice...That and wine."   
"Look at us, bonding over food." Prussia held up his hand and Canada lightly smacked it.   
"Kesesesese."   
"Speaking of food...Do you think papa's done yet?"   
"Mon garçon! Look what I brought!" France glided into the room, holding a plateful of Crêpes for both Prussia and Canada.   
"I haven't had your crêpes in ages!" Canada grinned sweetly.   
"Oui. That's why I made them for you." France handed each of the countries their food before he rushed back out of the room.   
"Birdie, jour Papa is a great cook." Prussia complemented after taking a large bite of the pastry.   
Canada nodded subtly.   
"Are you as good at cooking as him?"   
"Well, France started teaching me to cook...But he never finished so I had to teach myself the rest." He looked away modestly.   
"Could I try your cooking sometime?"   
Canada was startled by the question. "Me?"   
"Ja jou." Prussia's smile reached both of his ears.   
"I...Uh...Yeah...Maybe." His face turned bright red.   
"Hey, Canada?"   
"Eh?"   
"What's your human name?" Prussia set his food down and tucked his hands between his knees.   
"I thought you only tell countries you feel close to..."   
"I feel close to you, Birdie." The German country felt his face heat up.   
"Oh...Well, It's Matthew Williams."   
"Matthew Williams." Prussia tested. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."   
Canada smiled. "I like that. It suits you."   
The rest of the meal was spent in silence. But it was a good kind of silence, the kind of silence that didn't make Prussia want to scream.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Trust me, if he was bitten by a zombie, he would have turned by now." America insisted loudly to the Brit eating on the other side of the kitchen table.   
"He wasn't bitten, he was scratched. And he's a country. It would take a while to settle in."   
"Canada wouldn't lie to us." France agreed.   
"Are you sure about that?" Britain stood, placing his plate in the sink. "Because those cuts looked exactly like claw marks...from a human."   
"And how would you know what human claw marks look like? Honhonhon.~"   
"Shut up Frog!" Britain hissed.   
"Ahahahaha!" America cackled. "Iggy banged the frog!"   
Britain's hand whipped out and hit the American hard in the face.   
"You're almost two hundred and forty years old. Bloody act like it."   
Prussia chose right then to walk in. The other countries calmed down quickly, America still rubbing his cheek.   
"How is he doing?" England asked, his face red out of both anger and embarrassment.   
"I think he's getting better." Prussia set two dishes in the sink.   
"That's terrific!" France hugged Britain happily. Britain glared at him when he pulled away.   
"Are you cool with watching over him for the rest of the night?" America asked. He had that little baby look on his face, the one only reserved for worry.   
"Ja. I can watch over him as long as you need me to. Birdie is almost as awesome as me."   
America snorted. "Birdie?"   
Prussia's face reddened. "You're just not awesome enough to understand." He huffed.   
"Dude, that's weird." America rolled his eyes.   
The albino grunted and turned around, leaving the scene behind him.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Later that night, Britain walked out onto the second story balcony in need of fresh air.   
He could see France standing out there but the Frog seemed to be in his own world.   
Britain found a place on the opposite side of the balcony to his rival, overlooking the newly built fence and the two cows grazing below.   
"It sure is a beautiful night." He smiled to himself.   
France's head tilted up to look at the sky. "I wonder if the stars know what's going on down here."   
"They're balls of gas and fire. Of course they don't know." Britain growled.   
"Ah Angleterre, for the country that brought us Harry Potter, you sure don't have much whimsy." France smirked.   
"I do too have whimsy." Britain insisted. "Right, Flying Mint Bunny?"   
"You sure do, Britain!" Flying Mint Bunny smiled and landed on the balcony railing. France didn't reply. Actually, the Frog was strangely silent.   
"Is something wrong, Francis?"   
"Oui...It's just..."   
"You can tell me." Britain urged.   
"This won't really end. We can build all the walls we want, but eventually our lives will mean nothing."   
"That's a really dark thought, France."   
"It is. But it's true. What's the point of living if there is no utopia."   
"France! There's got to be something worth living for. Just one thing..." Britain shouted angrily. He and France may not have gotten along so well throughout history, but it would still hurt to lose him...a lot actually.   
France turned around, his expression uncharacteristically shy. "There is one thing." He stepped forward slowly.   
"Yeah? What is it?"   
France smiled sweetly as he approached Britain. One word escaped his mouth.   
"You."   
Britain swallowed nervously.   
"M-Me?"   
"Oui. You and Mathieu and Spain and Prussia. But mostly you. Je t'aime, Angleterre."   
Britain wasn't sure if he was angry or flattered.   
He didn't resist when France pulled him close and kissed him passionately. In fact, he even kissed back a little. It was just like when they were younger, raising Canada and America together before everything became so hard.   
"Well," He said when they pulled apart. "I love you too, Frog."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Okay._ _It's well past midnight. Everybody should be asleep by now._  Canada thought to himself.   
He slowly got up, feeling the beast stir inside him.   
 _Oh Mother_ _of maple, you've got to get out of here soon._ He panicked.   
"You can do this eh?" He Whispered as his feet touched the floor. "You can save them from yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, like, 54 words. SMH.

**Author's Note:**

> Some youtubers did a review of this fanfic a while ago, which was really cool of them.   
> Here's the first link where they describe their initial thoughts on the fic. It's safe to watch if you haven't read the full fic yet:  
> https://youtu.be/lJp2KJhhvXA?t=29m48s  
> And this is their review AFTER reading TDAHP:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EaNAgYrj2M  
> I'd recommend holding off on the second one until you finish.


End file.
